Es el destino
by Janako
Summary: Lean y averiguen...


****

Es el destino

Capítulo 1 

En la ciudad de Tokio, era un día caluroso al igual que los anteriores de ese especial verano. En la casa de Yoh todo ocurría con naturalidad. Anna (como era de costumbre) estaba atormentándolo con un duro y extenuante entrenamiento, mientras que lo único que podía hacer Manta era observar y sentir lástima por su castigado amigo. Mientras Horohoro hacía la limpieza y Amidamaru descansaba en el techo de la casa, mirando el encantador paisaje. 

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo hasta que todos comenzaron a sentir que eran observados.

–¿Quién está ahí?– preguntó con tono cortante Anna.

Entonces comenzó a escucharse una risa bastante fuerte, la cual parecía provenir de todas partes. Sin embargo Yoh la reconoció.

–Pero miren nada más quién ha aparecido. Soushima, hacía tiempo que no oía algo de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?– dijo este tratando de ponerse de pie, ya que estaba muy adolorido por el entrenamiento.

–Muy bien ¿y tú?– un chico apareció detrás de ellos junto con una chica. Sus cabellos cortos eran de color rojo como el fuego, lo cual resaltaba sus grandes ojos de color pardo y estos combinaban con su traje chino del mismo color.

–¿Quién es ella?– preguntó Yoh muy intrigado al ver a la joven que lo acompañaba.

–¿Qué? Ha, permítanme presentarles a mi hermana Janako Norimay

–Hola– dijo esta en tono seco y de pocos amigos. La cual tenía las mismas características de su hermano, pero con rasgos más finos y su cabello lacio le llegaba a la cintura. A diferencia de Soushima esta vestía con un traje chino de color negro que en la espalda tenía un extraño símbolo de color azul intenso.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte Janako, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura– dijo este levantando su mano izquierda.

–Hola, mi nombre es Manta Oyamada– dijo el pequeño imitando graciosamente a su amigo.

–Que tal, mi nombre es Horohoro.

Este, a diferencia de los anteriores, no le prestó mucha atención a los recién llegados, sentía algo extraño en ellos, sobretodo en la chica, que lo incomodaba.

Anna los miraba con ojos duros como piedra, como insinuando que creía que ellos tramaban algo y ella pensaba descubrir que. Al ver que esta no se presentaba, Manta decidió hacerlo por ella.

–Ella es Anna Kyouyama.

–Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Soushima Norimay.

–Yoh. ¿Tú ya los conocías? – preguntó Manta.

–Pues si. jijiji Cuando éramos niños Soushima y su padre se quedaron unos días en nuestra casa. Así fue como nos conocimos, pero a Janako es la primera vez que la veo– esto último lo dijo mirando a Janako mientras que le mostraba una amplia sonrisa, lo cual no le gustó mucho a Anna.

Sin embargo, la reacción de esta no fue la que Yoh esperaba. Janako le devolvió una fría mirada que demostraba odio más que alegría. Luego miró para arriba y dirigiéndose a Amidamaru dijo.

–¿Tu eres el temerario espadachín el cual poseía la legendaria espada Harusame?.

–Así es y aún la tengo conmigo– respondió este mientras descendía.

–¿Tú también puedes ver a los espíritus?– preguntó Manta asombrado.

–Ella también es una Shaman– respondió Soushima, con un tono extraño que demostraba no estar muy feliz con ello, al ver que su hermana no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

–Lo sabía, eres una persona buena– dijo Yoh

–¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?– preguntó fríamente esta para sorpresa de todos.

–Bueno, porque las persona que pueden ver espíritus no son malas, eso me lo enseño mi abuelito.

–Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas reír. Eres un ingenuo Yoh Asakura y eso te llevará a tu perdición.

Al oír estás palabras Anna y Horohoro le echaron un par de miradas fulminantes, sin embargo esta seguía como si nada, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que hicieran o pensaran los demás.

–¿Por qué dices eso de mi amo?– preguntó Amidamaru no muy contento.

–Shinay– se limitó a decir esta mientras detrás suyo aparecía el espíritu de una joven espadachín, la cual, a pesar de su corta edad, se veía imponente. Se trataba de una chica de no más de 17 años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros como la noche, pero con un brillo extraño en estos últimos. Un brillo maléfico que los hacía ver deseosos de sangre. Otra característica que llamaba la atención era que su mejilla derecha estaba totalmente cubierta por un pedazo de tela.

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Amidamaru– dijo el espíritu con una diabólica sonrisa.

El espíritu acompañante de Yoh miró fijamente a Shinay y después de unos instantes preguntó.

–¿Quién eres tu?

El espíritu de Janako y esta cayeron fuertemente al piso, Shinay se incorporó de un salto.

–¿Cómo es eso de que no te acuerdas de mi?– le preguntó exasperada y fuera de sí.

–¿Amidamaru...?– preguntó Manta mirando a su amigo.

–Lo siento. Pero no puedo recordar quien eres– trató de excusarse Amidamaru.

–Shinay– comenzó a decir Janako mientras se incorporaba –que te parece si le recordamos quién eres.

–Buena idea.

Shinay se paró frente a su ama, mientras esta (con la cabeza mirando el piso, lo que no permitía que se le vieran los ojos) desenfundaba una filosa y antigua espada japonesa que tenía el mango adornado con figuras que parecían pequeñas calaveras. Al ver esa formidable arma los ojos de Amidamaru se pusieron en blanco.

–No puede ser, es... es... "La Niña Demonio"!!– gritó este al tiempo que se ponía frente a su amo para protegerlo.

–¿La niña demonio?– preguntó Yoh tranquilamente.

–Así es– Amidamaru había adquirido una posición de batalla –La Niña Demonio fue una de las asesinas más conocidas en todo Japón– este se puso aún más tenso cuando vió la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Shinay –Cuando era una niña asesinó a un gran número de espadachines muy poderosos y fuertes sin ningún problema. Utilizando a su favor el hecho de su apariencia y su corta edad, lograba acercarse a sus víctimas y que estos bajaran su guardia ante ella. Cuando esto pasaba los atacaba y asesinaba de una forma tan horrible, que escapa a la imaginación de cualquiera de ustedes... Una vez me toco pelear contra ella, pero no pudimos terminar de luchar porque fuimos interrumpidos...

–Te salvaste de una muerte segura– aseguró Shinay con una macabra sonrisa.

La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa. Sin embargo Yoh, tan confiado como siempre, se paro al lado de Amidamaru, alejándose de la protección de este y con una gran sonrisa dijo. 

–Yo no creo que sean malas personas.

–¿Eso crees? – dijo Janako levantando la cabeza y mostrando una mirada fría y malvada –Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Cuando acabó de decir esto, en un movimiento extraordinariamente rápido, hizo la fusión y se abalanzó sobre Yoh con la punta de su espada apuntando hacia la cabeza de su posible víctima.

–Amo Yoh rápido, hay que hacer la fusión– dijo su fiel espíritu mientras se dirigía hacia él.

–No es necesario– dijo Yoh, para sorpresa de todos, repeliendo la fusión.

Los ojos de todos, menos Soushima, se pusieron en blanco. Aterrados y perturbados con la idea de perder a su buen amigo, todos gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo, como intentando hacer que este reaccionara. Sin embargo, Yoh tenía otros planes. Sin dejar de mirar como Janako se abalanzaba hacía el, aumentó su sonrisa y dijo la misma frase que siempre repite, sin importar las circunstancias.

–Todo saldrá bien.

La espada estaba a pocos milímetros de perforar el cráneo de Yoh, parecía iba a ser su fin, todos tenían el corazón en la boca, cuando en ese instante critico, se detuvo. Algunos cabellos cayeron al suelo, ya que habían sido cortados por la filosa arma. Janako saltó hacia atrás y enfundó su espada al mismo tiempo que desasía su fusión. 

–¿Yoh estás bien? –preguntó Manta muy asustado.

–Amo Yoh!!!!

–Tranquilícense, les dije que todo saldría bien– Yoh se oía muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Hay Yoh, eres demasiado confiado, pudo haberte matado– dijo Manta más tranquilo al ver la gran sonrisa de Yoh.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes al atacarlo de ese modo? – preguntó Anna muy enojada (dirigiéndose a Janako).

–Es cierto. ¿Quién te crees que eres?– por primera vez Horohoro apoyaba a Anna.

–Solo quería probar la supuesta gran fuerza de Yoh Asakura– respondió Janako muy tranquila –Pero él no se defendió de mi ataque ¿por qué?– agregó mirando fijamente a Yoh.

–Ya te lo dije. Estoy seguro de que tú no eres una mala persona– le respondió acercándose a ella.

–Eres una persona muy extraña– dijo Janako mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse.

–¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Yoh dejando de sonreír por primera vez en ese día.

–¿Hermana... ? – comenzó a decir Soushima cuando Janako lo interrumpió.

–Ahora que estamos en Japón, cada uno andará por su lado, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que comiencen las peleas de Shamanes.

–¿Tu también participaras en las peleas? – preguntó Yoh entusiasmado.

–Por supuesto que sí. Espero que alguna vez nos toque pelear y que en ese momento des una buena pelea– le respondió Janako sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Al oír esto la sonrisa de Yoh volvió y antes de que Janako cruzara la puerta de la casa le gritó con fuerza. 

–Cuenta con ello y espero que nos volvamos buenos amigos.

Janako se dio vuelta para mirarlo y fríamente dijo.

–No sueñes.

Finalmente desapareció de la vista de todos. Aún así Yoh seguía mirando hacía la salida, mientras se reía con gran alegría, ya que pensaba que pronto conseguiría una nueva amiga.

–Mi hermana no tiene remedio, siempre es igual– dijo Soushima mientras agachaba la cabeza y movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

–Tienes mucha suerte de tener una hermana como ella– dijo Yoh acercándose a su amigo.

–¿De qué suerte estás hablando? Me dejó solo en esta enorme ciudad. ¿Qué voy a hacer?– Soushima se sentó en el pasto y miró a su amigo.

–Ya sé– dijo Yoh con cara de "tengo una excelente idea" –¿Por qué no te quedas...?

–Ni se te ocurra– lo interrumpió Anna al darse cuenta de lo que su prometido tramaba.

–Pero Anna, no podemos dejarlo solo en la calle

–Oigan, esperen un... – Soushima intentó hablar pero Anna lo interrumpió.

–Ya tenemos que mantener a uno de tus amigos y no aceptare a otro.

–Escúchenme por fav... – Soushima lo volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez fue Horohoro quién lo interrumpió.

–Hoye!!, no puedes hablar así de mi. Yo trabajo incansablemente para pagar mi estancia aquí.

–Soushima es uno de mis amigos. No puedo dejarlo... 

–Estoy intentando decirl... –Soushima ya estaba perdiendo la pasiencia. 

–Ya somos muchos. Nuestro dinero es limitado, si seguimos así pronto vamos a quedarnos sin nada.

–Anna tal ves...– Yoh intentaba hacerla cambiar de parecer pero fue abruptamente interrumpido 

–Pueden callarse por un minuto, intento decir algo!!!!!– dijo Soushima a gritos, ya que estaba harto de que no le prestaran atención.

–¿Qué pasa Soushima?

–Mi intención, al igual que mi hermana, no es causarle molestias a nadie– respondió este secamente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Soushima, espera, no te vallas– le pidió Yoh, luego se dirigió hacia Anna y agregó –Es un chico bueno y educado. Por favor Anna, deja que se quede– sin dejar que su prometida respondiera algo, volteo y le preguntó a su amigo –¿Qué decís Soushima, te quedas con nosotros?

Anna miró fijamente a Soushima (ante tanta insistencia no sabía que hacer), quien le devolvió la mirada y muy tranquilamente dijo.

–Solo aceptaría quedarme si me permitieran pagar mi estancia aquí.

–¿Tienes dinero para pagarnos? – preguntó Anna ya que no le creía mucho.

–Por supuesto que sí. Yo no soy ningún vago, ni tampoco uno de esos que prefieren vivir mantenido por los demás antes de trabajar– respondió entregándole una buena cantidad de dinero.

–Hoye!, no tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera– a Horohoro no le gustó para nada la respuesta de este.

–Muy bien, puedes quedarte– dijo Anna mientras tomaba el dinero y entraba a la casa.

–¡Que bien! Otro buen amigo se quedará con nosotros. Bienvenido Soushima a nuestra humilde pero cómoda casa.

–Muchas gracias Yoh, será un placer para mí quedarme aquí.

–Si, pero... que lastima que tu hermana no quiso quedarte– la sonrisa de Yoh había vuelto a desaparecer.

Los cambios de humor de Yoh por esa chica estaban comenzando a producir celos en Anna, pero (como era de esperarse) esta no los demostraba.

–Así es ella. Pero no te preocupes, mi hermana sabe, mejor que nadie, cuidarse sola.

–Imagino que si...

–¿Oye Yoh? – Soushima interrumpió a su amigo ya que un extraño pensamiento se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

–¿Si...?

–¿Por qué te importa tanto la antisocial de mi hermana? 

–¿Qué?– preguntó Yoh nervioso y agitando sus manos de un lado a otro agregó–No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que... – ya más calmado, dejó de agitar las manos, y mirando fijamente la puerta (por donde Janako había salido) dijo –Ella es alguien muy especial, estoy seguro. Detrás de esa apariencia fría que nos muestra, se esconde un corazón puro y bondadoso. Ella es una buena persona– esto último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Un corazón puro?

–Así es...

–Yoh– dijo Anna, con vos de mandona, volviendo a entrar en la escena.

–¿Si Annita? 

–Deja de distraerte, debes volver a tu entrenamiento. Aún te faltan muchos kilómetros por correr.

–Esta bien Annita, no te enojes.

Yoh salió de la casa trotando, dejando a los demás en un incómodo silencio.

"Esta chica tiene a Yoh dominado" pensó Soushima mirando a Anna de reojo. 

–Necesitas algo– preguntó está cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando.

–Si, me gustaría que me indiquen donde voy a dormir para poder dejar mis cosas.

–Enano cabezón, muéstrale tu.

–Qué no me llames asííííí!!!!!– dijo Manta muy enojado –Está bien, sígueme– agregó, después de calmarse, mirando a Soushima.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde todos dormían Soushima preguntó.

–Disculpa. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

–Mi nombre es Manta– respondió este con una simpática sonrisa.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Sí, claro.

–¿Qué relación tiene Yoh con esa chica?

–¿Te refieres a Anna? Bueno, pues... ellos están... comprometidos, jejeje (risa afectada)

Al oír esto Soushima cayó torpemente al piso.

–¿Com... prome... tidos? – intentó decir, y al incorporarse agregó –Pobre Yoh, ahora entiendo por qué se comporta de esa forma tan amable. Debe ser una tortura para él, saber que en el futuro tendrá que casarse con ella.

–Si, pero Yoh se lo toma con tranquilidad.

–Imagino que si... Bien, me quedaré un momento a organizar mis cosas.

–En ese caso me iré para no molestarte.

–Esta bien... por cierto, muchas gracias por mostrarme el lugar.

–No hay de que, fue un placer.

Cuando Manta se fue de la habitación, al lado se Soushima apareció un espíritu, que miraba fijamente hacia la puerta al igual que él. Se trataba de un antiguo y legendario samurai, que tenía en su mejilla izquierda una cicatriz en forma de X. 

–¿Crees que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí?

–Por el momento no hay ningún problema– respondió Soushima mientras comenzaba a revisar las cosas de su bolso.

–No lo sé, no quisiera traer problemas a esta cálida casa. 

–Sé a que te refieres, no te preocupes si eso comienza a pasar nos iremos en seguida.

–Imagino que por eso Janako se fue ...

–Mi hermana se fue porque no le gusta estar cerca de las personas– lo interrumpió Soushima –Ella quiere convertirse en Shaman King para eliminar a la raza humana y yo para protegerla– lanzó un cansado suspiro –Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos en una difícil pelea. Y uno de los dos tendrá que perder – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

–Entiendo como te sientes, en la misma situación estamos Shinay y yo. 

Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras el espíritu se desvaneció, dejando a Soushima en un profundo y triste silencio.

**********************************************************

Al caer la noche, en el cementerio, Ren y Bason admiraban las estrellas. 

–Es un anoche muy tranquila y las estrellas se ven hermosas ¿No te parece Bason?

–Así es. 

–Pronto comenzarán las peleas entre Shamanes...

–Alguien se acerca– dijo Bason muy tranquilo.

–Lo sé.

Ren se dio vuelta para ver al recién llegado y se asombró al ver que era una chica. Janako, por su parte, decidió no prestarles atención y se acurrucó debajo de un gran árbol, con la intención de dormir.

–Señorito Ren, no le parece extraño que una jovencita ande sola por el cementerio a estas horas de la noche.

–Probablemente no tenga un hogar en donde pasar la noche. Ese no es mi problema, vamos Bason.

Ren dio un par de pasos y se detuvo, volteó y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

–Se ve tan frágil e indefensa– susurro Ren mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su mirada se ablandaba.

–¿Señorito?

–¿En qué estoy pensando?– su mirada volvió a hacerse fría –Bason, vamos.

Mientras Ren caminaba, por más que quería no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen. Sacudía bruscamente la cabeza, pero sin éxito. Bason lo miraba asombrado, ya que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, y a la ves divertido, ya que entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su amo. Entonces supo lo que debía hacer.

*************************************************************

Mientras todos los vivos dormían en la casa de Yoh, Kenshin (el espíritu acompañante de Soushima) se encontraba en el techo, admirando el tranquilo paisaje.

–Shinay... me pregunto si algún día podremos terminar con todo esto... – susurró luego de un largo suspiro.

–¿Quién eres tu y qué heces aquí?– preguntó Amidamaru con desconfianza.

–Soy Kenshin, el espíritu acompañante de Soushima, el chico que llegó hoy... y simplemente estoy admirando la vista desde aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo– respondió tranquilo y con una amplia sonrisa amistosa.

–Ya veo, disculpa mi comportamiento, es que...

–No tienes porque disculparte, es normal que protejas a tu amo– aunque el rostro del espíritu ya había dejado de sonreír, se podía percibir una gran calidez en él.

Amidamaru se sentó a su lado y después de meditarlo un momento finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro

–¿Qué es lo que pretende esa niña llamada Janako?

Al oír esa pregunta Kenshin se puso completamente serio y su mirada comenzó a demostrar tristeza.

–No es su culpa– comenzó a decir lentamente –Tanto ella como Shinay fueron manipuladas por personas malvadas y como resultado ahora se comportan de forma fría y perversa. Pero eso es sólo porque no se les mostró otra forma de comportamiento. Desde niñas se les enseño que debían ser de frío corazon y no tener piedad por nadie. Ambas no pueden evitar actuar así, ellas creen que es su única forma de sobrevivir... No es su culpa– con esta última frase una gran expresión de tristeza se formó en su rostro.

–Disculpa, ¿dijiste Shinay?

–También la llaman La Niña Demonio.

–Con que ese es su nombre... perece que ambas tuvieron un pasado muy triste.

–Así es...

*************************************************************

Al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, Janako comenzó a despertarse. Se sentó medio dormida y observó que a Shinay le pasaba algo. Esta estaba escondida detrás del árbol y miraba, oculta por unas ramas, fijamente hacia un punto entre unos árboles cercanos. Entonces se dio cuenta.

–Alguien nos observa– dijo mientras se paraba.

–Estuvo en el mismo sitio toda la noche, siempre mirando hacia aquí.

–Entiendo– dijo Janako muy tranquila –¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó luego mirando en dirección al extraño.

–¿Puedes verme? – preguntó Bason desconcertado, ya que no se lo esperaba.

–Soy una Shaman

En el momento que terminó de decir esto Shinay salió de su escondite y paró al lado de su ama, sorprendiendo a Bason.

–¿Una Shaman...? Valla. El señorito Ren va a asombrarse al oír eso.

–¿El señorito Ren...? –Janako lo observó detenidamente –¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

–Mi nombre es Bason y quisiera hablar contigo

–Me parece sospechoso– susurró Shinay para que solo Janako la pudiera escuchar.

–Hay que averiguarlo... – le dijo Janako en el mismo tono y luego levantando la vos preguntó –¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

–Quisiera pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías conocer a mi amo?

–¿Quién es tu amo? –exigió saber

–Su nombre es Ren Tao y...

–No, lo siento, pero yo no le hago favores a nadie– lo interrumpió Janako abruptamente.

Luego se alejó caminando sin darle oportunidad a Bason de decir algo. 

–Su amo pertenece a la brutal familia Tao– dijo Shinay.

–No sigas, sabes bien que nuestras familias han estado peleadas por varias generaciones. Aunque mi hermano y yo no tengamos nada contra ellos y creamos estúpido eso de seguir peleados, aún sin conocernos. No tengo seguridad sobre si ellos piensan igual o aún nos odian. Por eso es mejor, al menos por ahora, no generar un conflicto.

–Entiendo. Pero... ¿Me pregunto como será?

–Él también es un Shaman, lo más probable es que lo veamos en alguna de las peleas.

–Esto se va a poner interesante– comentó Shinay en voz alta.

–Las peleas de los Shamanes comienzan en menos de una semana. Es mejor que continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento.

–Bien.

Ambas figuras retomaron su camino sumidas cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

*************************************************************

–Waaaaaaaaawww (bostezando)... Anna, es muy temprano– dijo Yoh saliendo de su casa aún medio dormido.

–Deja de quejarte, sabes que queda muy poco tiempo, así que debes aprovecharlo al máximo entrenando– dijo Anna más con tono de orden que de consejo.

–Si, pero... ¿Hn?... Soushima, ¿Qué haces?– preguntó Yoh al ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo como indio, con los ojos cerrados y las manos reposadas sobres sus piernas.

–Entreno– fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

En ese momento, con la misma rapidez que Janako había atacado a Yoh, Soushima levantó su mano derecha y la cerró en forma de puño. Luego abrió los ojos e hizo lo mismo con su mano, pero más lentamente y del interior de esta salió volando una mosca.

–¿Atrapando moscas? – preguntó Yoh entre risas al ver lo ocurrido.

–Trato de sentir su presencia y localización exacta sin tener la necesidad de verlas, eso puede ser muy productivo en un pelea– respondió Soushima mientras volvía a su posición inicial.

–Ves, él también está entrenando para las peleas. Comienza de una ves y deja de perder el tiempo.

–Esta bien Annita, lo haré– finalmente a Yoh no le quedó otra que acceder y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

****

CONTINUARA

NA: Bien, aquí esta el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Shaman King. Qué tal esta? Creo que se me fue un poco la mano con el largo, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer. 

Por favor, sean buenos y diganmen lo que piensan, si lo sigo o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa, lo que sea a: janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar 

Bien, eso es todo. Nos vemos. ^_~

Sayonara 

Janako.


End file.
